Can You Trust Me?
by Hikari Hoshigawa
Summary: Kyuhyun sudah menyelesaikan syuting WGM-nya, namun ada kesalahan yang Kyuhyun tidak sadari telah menyakiti Sungmin. Apakah yang akan terjadi pada Kyuhyun selanjutnya? Check this Story! KyuMin forever. Warning: Oneshoot, BoysLove, Typo, dll.


Hehehe, lagi-lagi saya membawa ff baru #watados *dilempar sendal*. Menjawab kegalauan WGM. Langsung saja, selamat membaca!

* * *

><p><strong>Title :<strong>** Can you trust me?**

**Cast : ****Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and other Super Junior's members except Zhoury.**

**Pair : untuk kesekian kalinya lagi-lagi KyuMin**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : BoysLove, sepenuh imajinasi author,**** gaje, Typo, dll harap dimaklumi.**

**Disclaimer: Super Junior milik SME, namun member Super Junior milik diri mereka masing-masing.**

_Aku tidak perlu dunia mempercayaiku…_

_Karena aku hanya butuh…_

_Kau yang mempercayaiku…_

**Kyuhyun POV**

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan bagiku. Kenapa? Tentu kalian tahu alasannya. Kalian tidak tahu? Cih, menyedihkan sekali! Apa yang kalian kerjakan? Apa kalian mau mengikuti jejak author stress yang kerjanya hanya begadang melihat foto si Ice Prince, Kim Kibum, tanpa tahu berita terbaru dari maknae terkeren se-SM Entertainment? *author pundung di pojokan*. Baiklah, kita lupakan saja author menyedihkan itu. Kalau kalian benar-benar tidak tahu, aku akan memberitahu kalian. Dengarkan baik-baik berita bahagia ini. Pasang telinga kalian lebar-lebar, karena aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali. Dan kalian harus tahu, berita ini berita terpenting sepanjang sejarah karena menyangkut masa depan namja tertampan sedunia yaitu Cho Kyuhyun -.-" *Author: lama amat mau nyampein berita aja*

HARI INI CHO KYUHYUN, LELAKI TERTAMPAN SE-KOREA MELEBIHI KANGIN-HYUNG, TELAH BEBAS DARI ACARA MEMUAKKAN YANG MEMBUAT DIRIKU YANG TAMPAN INI MENDERITA LAHIR DAN BATIN. YEY!

*author: itu doang? Kirain apaan #pasang muka datar*

*dilemparin pisau sama Kyuhyun*

Akhirnya hari ini pun tiba, aku tidak sabar bertemu my pink rabbit, Minnie chagiya! Omo, bogoshippoyo, Minnie chagi! Akhirnya kita bersama lagi, kekeke. Aku tidak sabar ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan namjachinguku yang paling imut, manis, dan seksi itu. Wuah, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku ingin mimisan. *author: woi, ingat bukan rate M nie*

Hehehe, pintu dorm sudah di depan mata. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk hehehe.

"AKU PULANG, MINNIE CHAGI!" teriakku sambil membuka pintu dengan penuh semangat.

-ZZZIINGGG-

"Eh? Kemana semua orang?" aku agak bingung melihat tidak ada satu pun hyungdeul yang ada di dorm. "Apa mereka masih ada schedule?" pikirku mencoba menganalisa peristiwa hilangnya semua hyungdeul-ku dari dorm.

Ah, aku tidak peduli! Aku mau ke kamarku dan Minnie-chagiya saja. Mungkin saja dia sedang tidur di kamar. Hehehe, setidaknya aku bisa langsung menyerangnya kekeke *author: liat rate-nya woi!*

Krieett

Suara pintu yang kubuka terdengar sangat lembut. Aku memang sengaja mengontrol diriku yang sedang kelewat semangat untuk tidak membuat keributan. Aku tidak ingin membangunkan Minnie-ku. Aku yakin dia pasti sedang tertidur sekarang. Aku memang sengaja menghapal jadwal Minnie hyung. Ini semua kulakukan agar dapat merencanakan waktu berkencan yang tepat untuk kami. Aku melangkahkan kaki perlahan menuju ke tempat tidur yang di atasnya telah ada sesosok manusia imut, manis, dan seksi yang tubuhnya masih terbungkus selimut tebal hingga menutupi kepalanya. Pasti Minnie-hyung ingin memberikan kejutan padaku. Hehehe, sayangnya kali ini akulah yang akan memberikan kejutan padanya. Kejutan yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan.

"Hiks" eh? Siapa yang menangis? Apa mungkin aku salah dengar?

"Hiks, hiks" tidak, ini memang suara seseorang yang sedang menangis. Tapi, siapa yang-

"Hiks, Kyunie pabbo! Aku benci padanya." Eh? Kenapa namaku dibawa-bawa? Jangan-jangan-

"Hiks, Kyunie pabbo! Hiks" omo, ternyata Minnie hyung. Aku sekarang sedang ada tepat di samping tempat tidur Minnie hyung. Dia sedang membelakangiku sekarang. Aku memperhatikan bahunya yang bergetar. Sepertinya, dia sedang menangis dalam tidurnya. Apa aku bangunkan saja ya? Lagipula, kenapa dia mengejekku begitu? Ohh, aku tahu! Minnie pasti sudah sangat merindukanku.

"Kekeke, Minnie hyung! Namjachingumu yang paling tampan ada di sini" ucapkan dalam hati sambil mengukir smirk kebanggaanku. Aku naik ke atas tempat tidur Minnie hyung dan membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan ke arahku. Aku melihat matanya sedang terpejam namun air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir dari matanya yang tertutup itu. "Ckckck, segitu rindunya kau padaku Minnie-ah!" gumamku seakan-akan berbicara pada sosok polos yang sedang tertidur di hadapanku.

Aku merendahkan tubuhku dan mendekatkan wajahku ke arahnya. Bibirku mendarat di atas keningnya, lalu merambat menuju kedua pipi putih nan kenyal itu. Setelah mencium dua pipi menggodanya itu, bibirku segera menuju ke puncak hidung mungilnya. Kucium sekilas puncak hidung mungil itu lalu menggerakkan bibirku ke arah telinga kirinya. Aku meniup telinga itu sebentar untuk mengganggu si pemilik telinga yang masih tertidur nyenyak di bawahku.

"Minnie-ah, aku pulang! Kau tidak mau memberikanku ciuman selamat datang?" bisikku tepat di telinga kiri namjachinguku itu.

"Enggh" erangnya masih dengan mata terpejam. Sepertinya dia sudah mulai bangun. Tanpa basa-basi, aku segera menuju bibir plum yang sangat kurindukan rasa manisnya itu. aku semakin mendekatkan bibirku ke bibir Minnie-ku secara perlahan mengikuti irama jantungku yang begitu tidak sabar.

5cm...

4cm...

3cm...

2cm...

Dan...

"Kyaaa!"

BRUKKK

"Aww! Ishhh, appo Minnie-hyung! Kenapa kau malah mendorongku?" tanyaku sambil mengelus bokongku yang mendarat pertama kali ke lantai. Aishhh, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi. Haaah!

"Hiks" Ya! kenapa malah Minnie-hyung yang menangis sih? Kan yang teraniaya di sini aku. "Kyunie pabbo! Hiks, hiks, KELUAR DARI KAMARKU SEKARANG!" eh? Ada apa dengan Minnie hyung? Lagi PMS ya? "Kenapa masih di sini? Cepat keluar!" Minnie hyung masih menatapku tajam sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu kamar kami. Sebenarnya aku salah apa sih? Apa karena aku mau menciumnya?

"YA! AKU BILANG KELUAR!" eh? Omoo! Aku segera lari keluar setelah mendengar teriakan terakhir dari Minnie hyung.

BLAMM

Pintu kamar pun tertutup dengan kasarnya oleh Minnie hyung. "Cih! Kenapa aku harus diusir dari kamarku sendiri? Aku harus meminta bantuan hyungdeul yang lain untuk membujuk Minnie hyung sepertinya." Gumamku pada diriku sendiri.

**Kyuhyun POV end**

**Author POV**

"Isshh, mereka semua kemana sih? Masa' sampai jam segini belum pulang juga. Aisshhh, Minnie hyung masih mengunci kamar lagi." kata Kyuhyun kesal. Sepertinya hari-hari bahagia yang sejak tadi diidam-idamkannya telah hancur. Menyedihkan sekali. Bahkan sampai kini dia masih belum mengerti penyebab Sungmin, namjachingu yang sangat dicintainya, bersikap sedingin dan sekejam itu padanya.

KRIIUK KRIIUK

"Bahkan sekarang aku juga kelaparan, hiks. Apakah tidak ada yang berbaik hati padaku sekarang?" kata Kyuhyun pada udara kosong di hadapannya.

Krieet

"Kami pulang!" sebuah suara dari arah pintu terdengar. Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara itu, segera bangkit dari posisinya yang sedang duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tengah dorm, tempat mereka sering berkumpul, lalu berlari menuju ke pintu masuk untuk menyambut hyung-nya yang datang.

Benar saja, dua hyungnya yang bernama lengkap Kim Ryeowook dan Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung sedang sibuk melepas sepatu mereka. Sepertinya dua orang itu baru saja selesai menyelesaikan schedule mereka. Terlihat dari wajah lelah mereka berdua.

"Wookie hyung, Yesung hyung!" baru saja Kyuhyun akan memeluk kedua hyungnya tersebut, namun dengan cepat kedua hyungnya itu pun menghindar. Alhasil, Kyuhyun malah memeluk dan mencium pintu. Ckckck, malangnya nasibmu Kyu!

"Ya! Kenapa kalian menghindariku juga?" kata Kyuhyun berbalik ke arah dua hyungnya itu. Dia mengelus hidungnya yang tadi menabrak pintu. Dia menatap Yesung dan Ryeowook dengan tatapan yang dibuat sememelas mungkin.

"Kau tanyakan saja pada dirimu sendiri, PABBO!" ucap Ryeowook penuh penekanan pada kata terakhirnya. Dia hanya memandang malas pada Kyuhyun yang kini malah terkejut dengan sikap Ryeowook yang menurutnya sama persis dengan sikap Sungmin. Ryeowook pun segera beranjak dari pintu depan menuju ke dalam dorm. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya cengo melihat reaksi Ryeowook yang begitu dingin padanya. Kyuhyun pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yesung seakan meminta penjelasan.

"Mian Kyu! Aku tidak bisa membantu. Kau sendiri yang melakukannya maka kau juga yang harus bertanggung jawab." Kata Yesung sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah berduka. Dia pun menyusul Ryeowook ke dalam dorm meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang makin bingung mendengar kata-kata Yesung.

"Isshh, sebenarnya apa salahku sih?" kini Kyuhyun kembali bergumam sendiri sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Ternyata tidak hanya Sungmin yang bersikap dingin padanya, bahkan Ryeowook yang sangat baik padanya dan Yesung pun ikut bersikap sama seperti Sungmin. Mereka semua mengacuhkannya. "Kalau begini, aku terancam tidak akan makan malam."

KRIIUK KRIUKK KRIUKKK

"Huwaaa!" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun berteriak sambil mengacak rambutnya. Dia memutuskan untuk menunggu hyungdeul-nya yang lain. Mungkin saja hyungdeul-nya yang lain mau membantu. Dia kembali menuju ruang tengah. Tidak ada satu pun orang di ruangan itu. Mungkin Ryeowook dan Yesung sedang berada di kamar.

TOK TOK TOK

"Sungmin-hyung! Ayo makan dulu, aku sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu." Suara cempreng Ryeowook beserta ketukan pintu terdengar dari arah kamar KyuMin. Kyuhyun pun refleks menoleh ke arah suara itu.

Krieeet

Pintu terbuka dan seorang namja manis dan imut yang sepertinya baru bangun dari tidurnya, masih dengan rambut dan baju yang acak-acakan. Dan garis air mata yang telah kering terlihat jelas di kedua pipi mulusnya. Ya, namja manis itu adalah Lee Sungmin, namjachingu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun menatap Sungmin yang baru keluar dari kamar dengan penampilan yang acak-acakan. Dia akui meskipun penampilannya amburadul, Sungmin-nya tetap manis dan imut. Kyuhyun agak menelan ludahnya saat melihat bahu polos Sungmin yang terekspose karena baju yang Sungmin pakai juga amburadul. Tiba-tiba pandangan Sungmin yang sedang berbicara dengan Ryeowook itu, beralih menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sadar dirinya ditatap oleh Sungmin refleks memberikan senyuman termanisnya pada namja itu. Namun sayangnya, Sungmin segera membuang wajahnya mengacuhkan Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Sungmin dan Ryeowook pun berlalu dari pandangan Kyuhyun menuju ke ruang makan. Kyuhyun pun langsung merubah raut wajahnya menjadi kesal. Lagi-lagi dia diacuhkan.

"Huh! Aku mau main PSP saja. Memang hanya mereka yang bisa mengacuhkanku? Aku juga bisa!" kata Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil mencari PSP-nya yang ada di dalam tas selempangnya yang belum sempat dia taruh di kamar karena tadi diusir oleh Sungmin. Dia pun terlarut dalam permainannya tanpa mempedulikan bahwa dirinya belum makan sejak datang tadi.

~~~SKIP TIME~~~

"Aissh, kenapa dari tadi aku kalah terus sih!" keluhan lagi-lagi keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Sejak dia memutuskan untuk bermain PSP untuk memperbaiki suasana hatinya, bukannya mendapatkan ketenangan dia malah makin kesal. Sejak tadi dia tidak pernah menyelesaikan satu pun permainan yang ada di PSP-nya. Itu membuatnya semakin kesal saja. Hampir saja dia akan membanting PSP-nya sebelum sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Krieeet

"Kami pulang, Sungmin hyung!" sebuah suara yang lagi-lagi sangat dikenal oleh Kyuhyun terdengar dari arah pintu masuk. Karena sedang malas berjalan, Kyuhyun hanya menunggu sang pemilik suara masuk ke dalam dorm.

"Omona!" namja berwajah ikanlah yang pertama kali melihat Kyuhyun sedang duduk di ruang tengah sendirian. Namja yang bernama lengkap Lee Donghae itu memasang wajah terkejut setengah mati. Kemudian dia berbalik arah dan kembali berlari menuju pintu depan dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Hae-hyung kenapa? Melihatku seperti melihat hantu saja." gumam Kyuhyun lagi-lagi bingung dengan sikap hyungnya. Dia hanya menunggu hyungnya kembali masuk. Namun tiba-tiba suara teriakan dari arah depan membuatnya agak terkejut.

"APA! SETAN PABBO ITU SUDAH KEMBALI! DIMANA DIA? AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA SEKARANG JUGA!" suara itu suara yang sangat dikenal oleh Kyuhyun. Siapa lagi pemilik suara itu kalau bukan pasangannya si ikan, si monyet. Ya, itu adalah Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk.

TAP TAP TAP

Suara langkah cepat dua orang menuju ke arah Kyuhyun. Kali ini Kyuhyun melihat tidak hanya Donghae tetapi juga Eunhyuk sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Namun sepertinya Dancing Machine-nya Super Junior itu sedang dalam keadaan murka melihat Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Donghae yang berada di belakang Eunhyuk hanya berusaha menenangkan Eunhyuk dengan kata-katanya yang entah apa.

"Donghae hyung, Eunhyuk hyung kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung pada Donghae. Dia masih menatap Eunhyuk yang juga masih menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"YA! KENAPA KAU KEMBALI PABBOYA! KAU...AISSH..." Eunhyuk baru saja mau menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memukul namja yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya itu namun lengan Donghae yang melingkar di pinggangnya menahannya. Sepertinya sang namjachingu sedang berusaha mencegah terjadinya pertumpahan darah di dorm mereka.

"Sudahlah Hyukkie-chagi! Percuma saja kau menghajar Kyuhyun sampai mati. Itu tidak akan membuat pikirannya berubah." Donghae tetap memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang berusaha menahan agar Eunhyuk tidak menghajar Kyuhyun habis-habisan.

"Issh, kau masih selamat sekarang SETAN PABBO! Sebaiknya kau segera minta ampun pada Sungmin hyung, sebelum aku benar-benar menghajarmu."kata Eunhyuk penuh ancaman pada Kyuhyun, lalu berlalu menuju kamarnya.

BLAMM

Eunhyuk pun tak segan-segan membanting pintu kamarnya. Menunjukkan betapa murkanya dia pada Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa Eunhyuk hyung mau menghajarku? Apa aku punya salah?" tanya Kyuhyun masih agak takut melihat kemarahan Eunhyuk. Belum pernah dia melihat hyungnya itu semarah ini padanya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa salahmu? Kau benar-benar membuat kami kecewa Kyu, terutama Sungmin hyung. Kau benar-benar sudah menyakiti hatinya. Lebih baik kau segera menyelesaikan masalahmu sebelum ada yang akan lebih murka padamu." Ucap Donghae sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian lagi dengan sejuta kebingungan di pikirannya.

"Sebenarnya aku salah apa sih pada Minnie hyung?" ucap Kyuhyun untuk kesekian kalinya pada udara kosong di hadapannya.

~~~SKIP TIME AGAIN~~~

Krieeet

"Kami pulang!" sebuah suara lagi terdengar dari arah pintu masuk. Namun kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak niat menghampiri suara itu. Entah kenapa dia yakin bahwa dia akan diperlakukan sama seperti yang sebelumnya. Jika tidak diacuhkan pasti dia akan menemukan wajah murka dari hyungnya. Sungguh sial nasibnya.

"Kau sudah pulang, Kyu?" suara itu terdengar sedang menyapa Kyuhyun seperti biasa. Apakah itu berarti ada seseorang yang tidak sedang menyalahkannya? Dia pun bangun dari posisinya yang tertidur di sofa lalu menatap dua namja yang jga sedang menatapnya. Dan benar yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun. Dua namja yang masing-masing bernama Shin Donghee dan Park Jungsoo aka Leeteuk itu sedang menatap dirinya dengan pandangan yang sangat dingin.

"Teuki hyung, aku-" ucap Kyuhyun namun sayang dipotong oleh suara sang leader, Leeteuk.

"Jangan mengganggu Sungmin-ah untuk sementara Kyu!" kata Leeteuk tanpa memandang Kyuhyun sama sekali lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar KyuMin.

"Seharusnya kau tidak mengatakan itu, Kyu! Sekarang terimalah akibat dari perbuatanmu." Shindong pun berlalu menjauhi Kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju ke arah dapur dengan membawa sebuah plastik besar yang sepertinya berisi makanan. Kini Kyuhyun kembali teracuhkan oleh hyung-hyung-nya. Entah apa kesalahan yang telah diperbuatnya sehingga para hyungnya memperlakukannya dengan begitu kejam.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa salahku?" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Dia pun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa dan mulai memejamkan matanya lelah. Dia benar-benar lelah disalahkan, padahal dia tidak tahu sama sekali apa kesalahannya. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, tidak ada satu pun dari hyungdeul-nya yang menawarinya makan. Padahal sejak tadi, dia belum memasukkan apapun dalam perutnya.

KRIUK KRIUKK KRIUKKK

"Issh, aku sampai lupa kalau aku belum makan sama sekali. Huh! Teganya mereka semua padaku" ucap Kyuhyun berusaha tidur sambil memegang perutnya yang lapar. Setelah agak lama, Kyuhyun pun tertidur pulas di sofa itu. Entah apa lagi yang akan terjadi besok padanya. Dia pun tidak tahu.

~~~SKIP TIME AGAIN~~~

Matahari telah tinggi tapi seorang namja berambut ikal masih tetap dalam posisinya seperti semalam, tertidur di sofa.

"Engghh" suara namja bernama Kyuhyun itu pun mulai terdengar. Dia mulai membiasakan matanya pada cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela di ruangan itu. "Eh? Sudah jam berapa ini?" ucap Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Dia melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya. "Omo, sudah jam setengah 8!" ucapnya kaget dan beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur dadakannya lalu menuju ruang makan. Di sana telah berkumpul 8 namja yang sedang asyik dengan sarapan mereka masing-masing tanpa mempedulikan tatapan kesal seseorang yang baru saja bangun dari tidur tidak menyenangkannya.

"Wah, kau baru bangun SETAN PABBO!" sindir Eunhyuk penuh penekanan pada kata terakhirnya. Semua orang yang sedang sibuk dengan sarapan mereka pun langsung menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku seperti itu, hyung? Kau membuatku makin bersalah." Kata Kyuhyun membalas ucapan Eunhyuk.

"Baguslah kalau dia merasa bersalah." Kali ini Ryeowook yang ikut-ikutan menyindir Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Eunhyuk, Wookie, habiskan makanan kalian cepat. Kalian ada schedule jam 8 pagi." Ucap Leeteuk menegur Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Tapi lagi-lagi, tidak ada satu pun yang menganggap keberadaan sang maknae di sana. Tidak ada yang menawari maknae itu duduk untuk menikmati sarapan seperti biasanya. Bahkan Choi Siwon yang baru saja dilihat Kyuhyun pagi ini pun, tidak menawarinya untuk sarapan bersama.

"Aisshh, aku benar-benar bisa gila kalau begini!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil berlalu dari ruang makan dan kembali ke sofa ruang tengah yang sejak semalam menjadi tempat pengungsiannya. Seakan-akan hanya sofa itu saja yang mau menerima dan mengerti dirinya sekarang. "Aku salah apa sih?" pertanyaan yang sama lagi-lagi keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Dia pun mulai berbaring lagi di sofa itu sambil memegang perutnya yang agak perih karena belum diisi apapun sejak kemarin.

Waktu sarapan para personil Super Junior telah selesai. Kini semua sedang bersiap-siap berangkat menuju tempat schedule mereka masing-masing. Tidak lupa mereka berpamitan pada Sungmin dan Yesung yang memang tidak ada schedule hari itu.

"Sungmin-ah, jangan mengurung diri terus. Kau juga harus makan. Jika lapar, minta tolong pada Yesung untuk membeli makan di luar. Hyung, akan pulang agak sore. Jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri, ne?" nasihat Leeteuk pada Sungmin sebelum pergi bersama Shindong.

"Yesung hyung, jaga Sungmin hyung dengan benar." Ucap Siwon pada Yesung lalu beralih kepada Sungmin. "Tenanglah, Sungmin hyung. Tuhan akan memberikan hukuman yang setimpal pada orang yang menyakiti hati orang lain. Kau harus kuat, hyung!" khotbah Siwon pada Sungmin sambil melirik Kyuhyun sekilas lalu pergi juga bersama yang lainnya. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook sudah pergi dari tadi.

"Yesung hyung, aku mau istirahat di kamar. Tenang saja, kalau aku lapar aku akan keluar dari kamar untuk makan." Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum pada Yesung. Dia agak melirik ke arah Kyuhyun sebentar lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Kau masih belum minta maaf pada Sungmin-ah, Kyu?" tanya Yesung pada sosok yang sedang terbaring membelakanginya di sofa ruang tengah. Namun, tak ada jawaban pun yang keluar dari sosok itu. "Huh! Terserah kau saja Kyu!" namja kepala besar itu pun pergi menuju kamarnya.

Tanpa Yesung sadari Kyuhyun sedang menahan sakit pada perutnya akibat belum makan dari kemarin. Kesadaran Kyuhyun sudah nyaris hilang. Namun dia berusaha berdiri menuju dapur untuk mencari cemilan untuk mengganjal lambungnya yang sudah berontak minta diisi. Dengan agak susah payah dia mencari tempat Shindong sering menyembunyikan cemilannya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Kyuhyun pun berjalan dengan wajah yang sudah agak pucat menuju meja makan yang baru saja dipakai untuk tempat sarapan pagi bagi seluruh member Super Junior yang tersisa terkecuali dirinya. Huh, dia sudah berusaha mengingat kesalahan fatal apa yang telah diperbuatnya sehingga semua hyungdeul-nya terlihat begitu membenci dirinya.

Saat dia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang memang menjadi tempatnya jika sedang makan bersama para anggota Super Junior yang lain, dia melihat semangkuk besar samgyetang tepat di hadapannya dan ada selembar kertas di samping mangkuk itu. Kyuhyun mengambil kertas yang tergeletak itu terlebih dahulu dan membacanya dalam hati.

_Berterimakasihlah pada Sungmin hyung. Kalau tidak karena dia yang memohon padaku untuk membuat semangkuk samgyetang untukmu, aku tidak akan mau. Dia tahu kau belum makan dari kemarin dan dia khawatir kalau kau akan sakit, karena itu dia menyuruhku memasak samgyetang untuk mengembalikan staminamu. Aku harap kau segera minta maaf pada Sungmin hyung, Pabbo!_

_Dari orang yang mau membunuhmu_

_R.K_

Kyuhyun bisa sedikit tertawa membaca surat yang tentu dia ketahui siapa yang menulisnya. Dia menatap semangkuk besar samgyetang itu lalu mulai menyendoknya sedikit demi sedikit ke dalam mulutnya. Tanpa disadarinya seorang namja manis yang bernama Lee Sungmin sedang memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum lembut dari balik tembok pemisah ruang makan dengan ruang tengah. Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun makan dengan baik, Sungmin segera kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengunci diri. Dia menunggu Kyuhyun datang dan menjelaskan semuanya padanya. Meski sampai sekarang pun Kyuhyun sendiri belum menyadari kesalahannya.

Setelah samgyetang-nya habis, Kyuhyun pun berdiri dan menaruh mangkuk sisa makan paginya ke bak cuci piring lalu kembali ke tempat pengungsian sementaranya. Saat melewati kamarnya dan Sungmin, dia berhenti sebentar lalu berkata agak keras di depan pintu itu. Entah Sungmin akan mendengar apa yang dikatakannya atau tidak.

"Gomawo, Minnie chagi! Saranghae!" ucap Kyuhyun agak keras di depan pintu itu. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Sungmin masih akan mempedulikannya meski sedang dalam keadaan marah seperti ini. Haah! Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lembut sebelum berjalan menjauh dari pintu itu menuju ke tempat ternyamannya saat ini, sofa ruang tengah.

"Nado, Kyu. Nado saranghae!" ucap suara dari balik pintu itu dengan sangat pelan. Ternyata Sungmin mendengar semua yang dikatakan Kyuhyun di depan pintu kamar mereka tadi. Dia hanya bisa bergumam sendiri di dalam kamar itu.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali segar bugar seperti biasanya mulai bersemangat untuk mencari tahu apa kesalahannya. Dia berpikir sebentar, lalu mendapat ide.

"Aha! Aku akan menelepon Heechul hyung saja. Mungkin dia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Dan setelah mendapatkan ide itu, Kyuhyun segera mengambil ponselnya dan mencari nama Heechul di kontak ponselnya. Setelah dapat, dia pun menghubungi nomor itu dan menunggu sampai sambungan telepon terjawab.

"Yoboseo" ucap suara Heechul dari seberang telepon.

"Hyung, ini aku Kyuhyun. Aku-"

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA MINNIE HAH? HYUKKIE BILANG PADAKU KAU MEMBUAT MINNIE MENANGIS DAN MENGURUNG DIRI DI KAMAR. DASAR KAU MAKNAE SETAN! JIKA AKU BISA KABUR DARI TEMPAT DINASKU, AKU AKAN MENCINCANGMU!" teriak Heechul penuh ancaman. Kyuhyun langsung berpikir bahwa dia telah salah meminta bantuan pada ratu iblis. Kyuhyun pun tanpa sopan santun langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, membuat Heechul mengutuk-ngutuk dirinya.

"Wah, aku benar-benar salah meminta bantuan. Hmm, bagaimana kalau Kangin hyung saja?" kali ini Kyuhyun mencoba menghubungi Kangin. Dia menunggu agak lama sebelum sambungan teleponnya terangkat.

"Yo-"baru saja Kyuhyun mengucapkan dua huruf lagi-lagi dia dibalas dengan teriakan yang tidak kalah dari Heechul.

"YA! MAKNAE SETAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA DONGSAENG KESAYANGANKU HAH? AKU DENGAR DARI TEUKI HYUNG KAU MEMBUATNYA MENANGIS SEMALAMAN YA? KALAU SAMPAI TERJADI APA-APA PADA SUNGMIN-AH, KAU YANG AKAN KUHANCURKAN PERTAMA KALI." Teriak Kangin keras membuat Kyuhyun menjauhkan telinganya dari ponsel lalu dengan tanpa sopan santun dia memutuskan sambungan telepon itu. Dan itu membuat Kangin benar-benar ingin mematahkan tulang Kyuhyun.

"Hah! Dua orang itu benar-benar mengerikan. Aku tidak akan pernah minta bantuan pada mereka berdua lagi." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus dada berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang baru saja kena serangan bom dua kali berturut-turut. "Siapa lagi yang harus kuhubungi? Oya, Kibum hyung! Dia pasti mau membantuku. Baiklah!" Kyuhyun pun mencoba menghubungi Kibum. Setelah agak lama menunggu, sambungan telepon pun terangkat.

"Yeoboseo hyung! Ini Kyuhyun!" ucap Kyuhyun agak tergesa-gesa.

"TUT TUT TUT" ternyata sambungan telepon Kyuhyun diputuskan oleh Kibum.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun menatap bingung pada ponselnya sambil sedikit mengerutkan kening bingung.

Drrtt Drrtt

Ponsel di genggaman Kyuhyun bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk.

"Dari Kibum hyung?" gumam Kyuhyun bingung. Dia pun langsung membuka pesan itu dan membacanya.

_From: Kibum hyung_

_Subject: Jangan pernah meneleponku!_

_Aku sudah tahu semuanya dari Wookie hyung dan Yesung hyung. Aku tidak akan mau menerima telepon darimu sebelum kau minta maaf pada Sungmin hyung._

"EEEHHH? Kibum hyung juga ikutan membenciku? Ckckck, siapa lagi yang harus aku mintai bantuan kalau begini?" ucap Kyuhyun frustasi dan lagi-lagi mengacak rambut ikalnya. Dia berpikir lagi lalu menemukan sebuah ide. Namun dia agak ragu, takut kejadian tadi berulang lagi. Tapi, tinggal ini kesempatannya. "Angkatlah hyung, angkatlah" kata Kyuhyun memohon sambil menunggu sambungan teleponnya. Dan akhirnya sambungan teleponnya pun diangkat.

"Yeoboseo? Hangeng hyung jebal bantu aku! Aku mohon jangan tutup teleponnya." Ucap Kyuhyun langsung tanpa membiarkan Hangeng mengucapkan apapun padanya terlebih dulu.

"Kyuhyun? Ada apa?" kata Hangeng dari seberang telepon dengan berbahasa korea.

"Hyung, semuanya membenciku!" lapor Kyuhyun setelah mendengar tidak ada yang aneh pada nada bicara Hangeng.

"Oohh! Aku sudah dengar ceritanya dari Siwon. Itukan memang salahmu, Kyu. Jelas mereka marah padamu." Kata Hangeng masih dengan suara ramahnya. Sepertinya dia tidak ikutan membenci Kyuhyun seperti yang lain.

"Tapi, hyung! Sebenarnya aku salah apa sih? Tidak ada yang memberitahu kesalahanku. Aku kan jadi bingung." Suara Kyuhyun benar-benar terdengar sangat menyedihkan.

"Haah, kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa kesalahanmu?" tanya Hangeng ragu.

"Iya hyung. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Aku baru saja pulang dari menyelesaikan syuting episode terakhir acara We Got Married spesial yang aku ikuti beberapa hari kemarin bersama seorang aktris Cina. Kau tahu kan hyung?" Kyuhyun menjelaskan panjang lebar pada Hangeng.

"Hmm, lalu apa yang kau tidak merasa melakukan hal-hal yang bisa membuat Sungmin marah padamu saat acara itu?" pancing Hangeng masih dengan nada suara ramahnya.

"Hal yang membuat Minnie hyung marah? Maksud hyung? AAAAA!" tiba-tiba sebuah ingatan muncul di kepala Kyuhyun. Ingatan tentang bagaimana episode terakhir dari acara We Got Married yang diikutinya beberapa hari lalu. "Kenapa aku bisa jadi pabbo seperti ini!" ucapnya sambil memukul jidatnya. "Gomawo Hangeng hyung! Kau benar-benar membuat semuanya menjadi jelas. Sekali lagi, gomawo!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk meskipun Hangeng tidak bisa melihatnya karena mereka hanya berbicara lewat telepon.

"Ne! Kau jangan membuat Sungmin menangis lagi. Dia itu namja yang sangat baik, Kyu. Kau harus menjaganya dengan baik. Jangan sampai kau menyesal." Ucap Hangeng terakhir kali.

"Tentu saja hyung! Aku tidak akan melepaskan Minnie-ku sampai kapanpun." Ucap Kyuhyun yakin lalu memutus sambungan teleponnya. Dia segera berlari ke arah kamarnya dan Sungmin lalu menggedor-gedor pintu itu. Berharap sosok yang sangat dicintainya mau membukakan pintu itu dan mendengarkan penjelasannya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Hyung, aku mohon buka pintunya hyung! Aku ingin bicara! Aku mohon hyung!" teriak Kyuhyun membuat Yesung yang sedang tertidur di kamarnya ikut bangun karena suara berisik Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kau tidak bisa diam, Kyu!" ucap Yesung sambil menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan wajahnya yang masih acak-acakan. Kyuhyun segera menatap Yesung intens dan memegang tangan hyung-nya itu.

"Hyung, aku mohon bantu aku membujuk Minnie hyung. Aku ingin minta maaf, hyung! Aku sudah tahu apa kesalahanku. Bantu aku Yesung hyung! Jebal!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan tampang memelas.

"Baiklah. Tapi, awas kalau kau menyakitinya. Kau akan berhadapan denganku." Kata Yesung akhirnya. Dia berdiri di depan pintu kamar KyuMin lalu mengetuknya pelan. "Sungmin-ah, ini Yesung. Bisa buka pintunya? Teuki hyung meneleponku. Dia ingin bicara denganmu." Kata Yesung berbohong.

Setelah terdengar suara langkah dari dalam kamar KyuMin, Yesung pun menjauh dari pintu dan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk berdiri di depan pintu itu.

Kriieeett

"Ada ap-" Sungmin agak terkejut karena mendapatkan bukan Yesung yang berada di depan pintu kamarnya tetapi Kyuhyun. Dia berancang-ancang akan menutup pintu kamarnya, namun Kyuhyun sudah menahan pintu itu dengan tubuhnya agar tidak tertutup. Dan berhasil. Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin masuk ke dalam kamar mereka lalu dia pun ikut masuk. Setelah masuk, Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamarnya dan Sungmin. Lalu mendekat ke arah Sungmin yang sedang menatapnya dingin.

"Hyung, aku mohon jangan menghindariku hyung. Aku tahu aku salah. Mianhae!" ucap Kyuhyun masih sambil mendekati Sungmin yang terus mundur ke belakang. Hingga akhirnya punggung Sungmin menempel pada dinding kamar itu. Sungmin tidak bisa lari lagi, karena kedua lengan Kyuhyun sudah mengunci tubuhnya. Dia sudah tidak bisa bergerak kemana pun. Kyuhyun makin menatapnya intens, namun Sungmin malah menunduk berusaha tidak menatap mata teduh yang selalu menyihirnya itu.

"Lepaskan aku pabbo!" kata Sungmin tanpa melihat wajah Kyuhyun sedikitpun.

"Tidak akan hyung. Kau harus mendengarkan penjelasanku dulu, setelah itu kau boleh memutuskan untuk percaya padaku atau tidak." Kata Kyuhyun masih tetap menatap Sungmin yang masih menunduk. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun berpindah dari dinding menuju ke dagu Sungmin. Dia menarik dagu itu agar menatapnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun melihat air mata yang menetes membasahi pipi namja manis yang sangat amat dicintainya itu. Dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak membuat Sungmin-nya menangis lagi sejak pertengkaran mereka beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi kini, dia telah melanggar janjinya sendiri. Dia telah membuat namja manis yang terkenal berhati tegar itu meneteskan air mata dan lagi-lagi itu karena kebodohan yang dilakukannya.

"Kau puas sekarang! Kau benar-benar sudah berhasil membuat seorang Lee Sungmin menangis hanya karena dirimu, Cho Kyuhyun. KAU PUAS?" kata Sungmin sambil menatap mata Kyuhyun dengan tajam tanpa menghentikan tetesan air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata foxy-nya. Sudah beberapa kali Sungmin berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis namun setiap dia melihat wajah Kyuhyun air mata itu seakan keluar sendiri dari kantung air matanya. Air mata itu benar-benar menyampaikan seluruh rasa sakit hatinya.

Melihat air mata yang makin deras dari mata Sungmin, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Pelukan yang menyalurkan setiap perasaan yang dirasakannya pada namja manis itu. Kyuhyun terus memeluk Sungmin erat meskipun Sungmin belum membalasnya.

"Mianhae, hyung! Aku...aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk melukai hatimu hyung. Aku hanya berusaha bersikap profesional seperti yang selalu kau katakan padaku, hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih sambil terus memeluk Sungmin-nya erat. Tak ada niatan pun bagi Kyuhyun untuk melepaskan pelukan mereka. Dia hanya ingin Sungmin mempercayainya.

"Hiks, apa kau hiks tahu hiks Kyu? Hatiku hiks benar-benar hiks sakit hiks mendengar kata hiks-katamu tentang yeoja hiks itu." ucap Sungmin terbata-bata dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. "Kau hiks bilang akan hiks menunggu hiks yeoja itu hiks. Aku benar-benar hiks takut hiks kalau kau hiks meninggalkanku. Aku hiks aku sangat takut Kyu!" ucap Sungmin lagi masih terbata. Dia tambah menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae, Minnie-chagi! Aku memang pabbo. Bahkan aku seenaknya berbicara seperti itu hanya untuk menjaga keprofesionalanku. Aku tidak memikirkanmu. Aku memang bukan namjachingumu yang baik." Kyuhyun berkata sambil memasang senyum mengejek yang ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau memang pabbo! Hiks, Kyunie, pabbo!" kali ini Sungmin yang mengejeknya.

"Tapi, kau tahu Minnie? Saat aku mengatakan kata-kata itu, entah kenapa yang ada di pikiranku adalah bayangan wajahmu. Melihat bayangan wajahmu yang tersenyum padaku, membuatku dapat mengatakan semua itu." kata Kyuhyun lagi sambil mencium puncak kepala Sungmin sekilas dan membelai rambut hitam namja itu.

"Kau mau mencoba merayuku?" suara Sungmin sudah kembali normal. Air matanya pun sudah tidak ada. Dia masih menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha. Sejak kapan seorang Cho Kyuhyun bisa merayu, Minnie-chagi?" ucap Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum lembut sambil masih membelai rambut Sungmin.

"Baru saja!" kata Sungmin tak mau kalah. Kyuhyun pun melepas pelukannya dan memindahkan kedua tangannya ke pipi Sungmin. Kini Kyuhyun menangkup wajah namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Membuat Sungmin terpaksa menatap mata teduh yang juga sedang menatap matanya lembut penuh kasih sayang.

"Minnie, kau ingat saat awal kita diminta mengikuti acara ini kan?" Sungmin hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Kau tahu apa yang kau katakan padaku kan, chagi?" lagi-lagi Sungmin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Kau bilang akan mengajariku untuk mempercayai cinta kita kan? Aku sudah belajar mempercayai cinta kita, Minnie. Tapi, kenapa sekarang kau yang meragukan kepercayaan kita?" Sungmin bingung, dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun benar. Mengapa sekarang dia yang meragukan kepercayaan itu? Bukankah dulu dia yang meyakinkan Kyuhyun untuk mempercayainya dan cinta mereka. Meskipun mereka harus melakukan kencan dengan yeoja lain demi profesionalitas profesi yang telah mereka pilih. Mereka pernah berjanji untuk selalu saling mempercayai satu sama lain. Tapi, kenapa dia tidak mempercayai Kyuhyun?

"Aku...mianhae Kyu. Aku meragukanmu. Aku meragukan cinta kita. Aku, aku membiarkan rasa takutku mengalahkan kepercayaan kita. Aku-" ucap Sungmin namun terpotong oleh jari telunjuk Kyuhyun yang berada di depan bibirnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut.

"Aku tidak mau kau juga merasa bersalah chagi. Aku hanya ingin satu hal darimu. Mulai sekarang, maukah kau mempercayaiku sepenuhnya Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Sungmin mulai mengalihkan pandangannya, namun Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menarik wajah Sungmin dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat Kyuhyun melumat bibirnya lembut. Ciuman penuh cinta. Tidak ada rasa menuntut sedikit pun. Kyuhyun berusaha menyalurkan semua rasa cinta dan kepercayaan yang dimilikinya dalam sebuah ciuman panjang itu. Sedikit demi sedikit ketakutan dalam hati Sungmin mulai menghilang tergantikan oleh rasa nyaman yang membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar menandakan bahwa perasaannya pun sama seperti perasaan Kyuhyun.

Setelah Kyuhyun merasa rasa cintanya telah mengalahkan semua ketakutan Sungmin, dia melepaskan ciuman panjang itu lalu kembali menatap mata foxy kesukaannya itu. Mata foxy yang masih terpejam di depannya itu, belum mau membuka matanya. Seakan-akan pemiliknya sedang mencari sebuah jawaban yang akan menentukan hubungan mereka selanjutnya. Keyakinan di hati Sungmin pun mendorong namja manis itu untuk segera membuka mata foxy-nya. Mempertemukan mata foxy itu dengan mata teduh milik Kyuhyun. Sungmin sudah memantapkan hatinya.

"Aku akan percaya padamu, Kyu. Percaya pada cinta kita. Dan percaya pada apa yang kupercayai." Ucap Sungmin sambil membentuk sebuah senyuman yang beberapa hari ini tidak terlihat di wajah manisnya.

"Saranghae, Minnie!" kata Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan kembali matanya. Berniat mempertemukan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir plum mungil milik Sungmin. Sungmin yang mengerti hanya kembali menutup matanya dan menunggu benda kenyal itu menyentuh bibirnya.

"Nado saranghae, Kyu!" kata Sungmin sebelum kedua bibir itu kembali bertemu dan saling membagi apa yang mereka sebut dengan rasa percaya. Sementara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang sibuk menyalurkan rasa sayang mereka, ternyata di depan pintu kamar mereka telah ada 8 namja yang sedang menonton dengan serius pertengkaran mereka.

"Hiks, mereka benar-benar membuatku iri?" kata Eunhyuk sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Aku juga akan berusaha menjadi namja yang bisa dipercaya, Hyukkie chagi, hiks!" kali ini Donghae yang berkata sambil menatap mata namjachingunya, Eunhyuk.

"Benarkah chagi? Saranghae, my fishy!" ucap Eunhyuk sambil melempar tisu bekas lendir dari hidungnya entah kemana lalu memeluk Donghae erat.

"Hwaaa! Jangan membuang bekas ingusmu sembarangan Hyukkie. Haahh, hampir saja anak bungsuku terancam mati tragis." Ucap Yesung sambil menggendong anak anjingnya yang bernama Kkoming.

"Aku tidak menyangka Kyuhyun bisa jadi sosok yang dewasa seperti itu." Ryeowook berkata bangga.

"Kau benar Wookie, Kyuhyun sudah mulai bisa bertanggung jawab sepertinya." Kali ini sang leader yang bersuara.

"Semoga mereka bisa belajar dari masalah ini." Kali ini Kibum, pujaan author yang berbicara dengan bijak.

"Ya, Tuhan akan memberkati mereka." Kali ini Siwon yang berkhotbah.

"Omo, adegannya makin panas!" tiba-tiba suara Shindong yang masih berada di depan pintu kamar KyuMin terdengar. Mendengar kata-kata Shindong, EunHaeSung langsung berlari menuju kamar mereka masing-masing lalu kembali dengan peralatan perang mereka, yang terdiri atas handycam, kamera digital, dan kamera polaroid. Mereka bertiga berebut mengambil tempat di depan pintu kamar itu sambil memegang peralatan masing-masing. Shindong sampai terlempar karena kalah berebut tempat dengan 3 namja penganut yadongisme akut itu.

Melihat itu, Leeteuk, Ryeowook, Kibum, dan Siwon, hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatan tiga namja itu dari tangan setan. Mereka pun segera mengungsi ke tempat aman sebelum apa yang mereka takutkan terjadi.

**END**

Cuap-cuap Author

Haah, selesai juga. Hehehe, saya datang dengan ff oneshoot lainnya. Ide ff ini muncul saat saya membaca berita tentang WGM cinanya Kyuhyun. Ckckck, dasar di pabbo itu. Bisa-bisanya dia mengatakan hal yang membuat dunia gempar *author lebay mode on*. Saya pas tahu langsung pengen robek-robek poster Kyuhyun yang saya simpan di lemari *dibakar SparKyu*. Kasihan banget si Ming. Moga aja si pabbo bakal dapat ganjarannya. Huh!

Oya, semoga ff ini bisa menyembuhkan kegalauan anda terhadap kata-kata si pabbo evil. Meski sedikit semoga ff ini dapat menghibur hati para KMS dan SparKyu yang terluka gara-gara si pabbo.

Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi semua yang mau membaca ff ini. Jika anda sempat mohon review dan komennya. Arigatou gozaimashita!

**000 KYUMIN IS REAL 000**


End file.
